


Electronic Love Connection

by CaseyStar



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PA Gwen, Pre-Slash, Siblings, ceo Arthur, email
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has reached the end of his rope and has no idea, in his emotional constipation, to tell Merlin he's in love, that he wants their friendship to evolve.</p><p>Gwaine suggests ecards.  Arthur takes the challenge, Morgana and Gwen try to make things better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking the plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Challenge for week six - Ecards
> 
> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

"You're a moron," Morgana offered her unsolicited, unappreciated opinion.

"Nobody asked you," Arthur tried to swat her away, her hair tickling his neck as she craned over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Nobody needed to."

Arthur's typing sped up, the pressure on the keys increasing as he aggressively stabbed at the keyboard, like he wanted to kill it.

"So your plan," Morgana continued, " is to profess your undying, desperate love for Merlin, via an ecard?" Morgana was unable to hold back her laughter, dark curls swatting Arthur in the face as she threw her head back, spinning on her office chair.

In mature, brotherly fashion, Arthur kicked out a foot and sent her chair flying, whirling across their shared office on the waxed wooden floor,   
Morgana's laughing 'wheee' trailing her wake, giggling as she careened into a wall like a pinball.

The noise drew the attention of their P.A, who popped her head through the door, Gwen's face transforming from concern, to amusement to disapproval at her employers behaviour, her sigh one of long suffering endurance.

"Do I need to come in there and separate you two?"

Any other PA in the company would likely have found themselves unemployed after that but the three of them had been friends since they'd played together in the park as children, Arthur stealing away Gwen's sword and shield and refusing to give it back having crowned himself King Arthur. Morgana and Gwen had then joined forces, attacking his sandbox castle and beating him into submission. In true child fashion, this had cemented their friendship for life.

"Art-Arth-" Morgana was wincing as she laughed, clutching her side. "Arthur's gonna- oh it's so good-" Unable to stop laughing, Morgana toed herself to her desk, scribbling hastily on a piece of scrap paper and thrusting it to Gwen, who bit her lips hard as she turned to Arthur.

"Really?" She asked her face a picture as she tried not to laugh in the face of her friend, but dying to anyway.

"It is a solid plan," Arthur retorted, turning to his computer to finish his masterpiece. The second his back was turned Gwen lost her composure, falling against MOrgana's desk as she laughed.

"Was this Gwaine's idea perchance?" She asked, smiling as Morgana got the hiccups. Arthur's hesitance was enough answer.

"It was! Arthur this is the same guy that though kebab pizza rolls would be an awesome culinary invention. You remember what happened then?!"

"He was drunk then," Arthur answered primly, shielding his screen with one hand.

"'Cos sober Gwaine's much more sensible," Morgana managed between hiccups.

"Shut up." There was genuine hurt in her brother's tone, and Morgana suddenly felt bad for laughing, catching Gwen's upset expression as well, both sobering quickly. Her brother loved deeply but was utterly emotionally constipated thanks to their father's believe that emotions were for the weak. He genuinely seemed to not be able to tell Merlin any other way. Arthur was best when there was a phone or an email involved; face to face conversations about emotions were not his forte

"Do you want us to help?" She asked, wheeling around her desk to return to her original place by his side.

"Yeah, let us help," Gwen offered, perching on the desk as Morgana tried to tug Arthur's hand from the screen.

"You'll just take the piss," Arthur muttered, letting his sister reveal the screen.

"Scouts honour," Gwen held up her hand.

"You were never a Boy Scout."

"Elyan was. I'm an honorary member."

"It doesn't work like- oh fine. Help me. Please."

Morgana cracked her knuckles. "Let's begin."

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2rfu3bp) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=8yri9z)

 

"You think?" Arthur asked, frowning at the screen.

"Yup," IT's definitely gonna get his attention, and then you can follow up with the one with the 'not being adverse to seeing his face first thing in the morning'. 

"Okay." Arthur's hand had a tremble that Morgana was nice enough not to mention, a small smile gracing her face as she watched Arthur's eyes close as he clicked 'send'. She pressed a small kiss to his cheek, the three of them sitting there in silence for five minutes before the 'ping' of a new message came in. 

Morgana and Gwen were nice enough to turn away as Arthur opened it.


	2. You've GOt Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is going to smash his computer if it doesn't hurry the hell up with loading Merlin's reply

Holding his breath Arthur clicked the email, noticing from the corner of his eye that Gwen and Morgana had turned away, studying the filing cabinet with intent.

“Come on, come on, come on.” The blue whirling circle of the email opening was definitely mocking him; Pendragon Enterprises had exceptionally fast internet, there was no reason for it to be taking this freaking long to open, other than his computer getting its electronic jollies at his expense. 

Staring at the screen Arthur’s stomach knotted in a way it never had while he stood before the Board, or when he took the podium at donor parties, hundreds of people staring at him, waiting for him. Why was it taking so long? Was this the universe’s way of giving him a sign that he really didn’t want to read the contents, that Merlin’s rejection was so crushing that the universe wanted to save him from it? And even more alarmingly, when had he become the sort of person that believed the universe sent people signs through their computers?

Between one blink and the next, the email came up, the screen suddenly colourful and bright with card after card as they downloaded and as he read the first, Arthur’s breath wooshed out on a huff of laughter.

“Well?!” Morgana’s demand for an answer shocked Arthur, having forgotten he wasn’t alone as he read and re-read the ecards. 

“Never mind, from that sappy expression, and the fact you’re not crying like a little kid,” she slapped a palm over Arthur’s mouth when he moved to deny that ever happened, “no use trying it brother dear, I’m the one that can make you cry like a baby -last week’s episode of tears was pretty impressive; who knew you took Wii bowling so seriously? Where was I? Oh, yes, seems Merlin is as backwards as you. Gwen, shall we go get a coffee?”

“Weirdoes,” Morgana muttered, though Arthur could tell she was smiling as she linked arms with Gwen, their giggles as they walked out of the office causing Arthur to roll his eyes but he was glad they were gone, it meant he could ring Merlin in peace.

After six rings, Arthur’s stomach began to knot up again; why wasn’t Merlin answering, wha-

“So are ecards the new sext?” Merlin sounded out of breath.

“What?” Arthur barked, nonplussed.

“You’re the one that sent them. All I’m saying is, I’m not adverse to a sext or two.”

“Really?” Arthur drawled, kicking his feet up onto the desk, relaxing. “And how many dates is it before sexting is appropriate?”

“Well,” Arthur heard Merlin suck on his teeth, imagining that plump lower lip bitten, imagining being the one to bite it, “how long we known each other now…five years? I think any moment now really would be acceptable.”

“I concur,” Arthur answered, swiping his iPhone off the desk and thumbing it open.


End file.
